1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the automotive field and, in particular, to a system and method capable of using impulse radio technology to track and monitor one or more vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In a race track environment, it would be desirable to let people (e.g., mechanics, fans, broadcasters, drivers) track the position of each vehicle racing around a race track and at the same time monitor the engines, transmission systems, braking systems and other vehicular parameters of those vehicles. Unfortunately, to date there does not appear to be any vehicle tracking system that effectively enables people to track the current position of a vehicle racing around a race track. In addition, there does not appear to be any vehicle monitoring system that effectively enables people to monitor different vehicular parameters of a racing vehicle. As such, there does not appear to be any conventional system that enables people to track and monitor a racing vehicle at the same time. Accordingly, there is a need for a system, electronic monitor and method that enables people to track a moving vehicle and/or enables people to monitor different vehicular parameters of the moving vehicle.
The present invention includes a system, electronic monitor and method that utilize the communication capabilities and positioning capabilities of impulse radio technology to enable people (e.g., mechanics, fans, broadcasters, drivers) to track a position of a vehicle as it moves around a race track and/or to enable people to monitor an engine, transmission system, braking system and other vehicular parameters of the moving vehicle.